


Step By Step

by fiveainley_ohmy, Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amnesiac Spock, M/M, Post Search for Spock, Russian To English Translation, ”First” Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: Fal-tor-pan is over, and Spock slowly begins to recall his past.





	Step By Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nagini_snake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/gifts).
  * A translation of [Шаг за шагом](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474834) by [Nagini_snake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake). 



As Admiral Kirk was reading, there was a hesitant knock on the door. Kirk took off his glasses and put down the book. "Come in."

The door opened, and Spock appeared on the threshold in his white robe and his confusion, which seemed to have stuck to his face after the relatively successful completion of the fal-tor-pan.

“I'm not interrupting?” said the Vulcan politely, looking at the book.

"No, come on, Spock, sit down." Kirk put the book back in the drawer and put his hands on the table. Palms up, demonstrating that there was nothing hiding in them, as if afraid to frighten off his evening guest by chance.

Spock sat upright, like a stick, and took out a pocket chess set from the folds of his robe. Two-dimensional.

"Do I remember correctly that we used to play chess...James?" 

Well, at least it wasn’t _Admiral_. “Jim. It's your father who calls me James. And you...Jim, remember?”

Spock moved his lips, as if rolling a still unaccustomed human name on his tongue, and then nodded. “Jim.”

"Right, Spock. And yes, before, we really sat for a long time at the board. Do you want to play?”

Spock nodded again and began to arrange the pieces. When he had finished, he froze, looked at Jim, so detached, as if he was hovering somewhere a dozen light-years from here, and suddenly decided to explain the reason for his visit.

"My healer, Soran, recommends repeating as many activities I was involved in before as possible. Today I remembered about chess.”

"It's wonderful, Spock. I'm happy to play with you." Kirk smiled, swallowed loudly to get rid of the lump in his throat, and moved a white pawn forward: Spock remembered not only games, but also that at first he always gave his friend the right of first move.

* * *

The second match moved to its logical conclusion. Kirk hopelessly lost and secretly rejoiced at this fact. He seriously feared that he would have to let Spock win, but Spock on his own did not leave him any chance.

"Jim," the Vulcan said quietly, when it was all over. “Can I ask a personal question?”

"Of course, Spock. Anything.”

“I ask you to take into account that my memory is unreliable, and if I proceed from an erroneous assumption...”

“Spock. _Pali_.”

The Vulcan paused, adjusted the folds of his robe in his lap and looked bravely at the Admiral.

“Do I remember rightly that prior to certain tragic circumstances, you and I were involved in sexual activity on a permanent basis?”

Jim felt something break inside, and his heart throbbed in his throat. He understood with his mind that Spock would sooner or later remember how he remembered everything else—on the sly—but still irrationally feared that it had gone forever.

"Yes," he breathed. His mouth was suddenly dry.

"My healer recommends..." Spock started again and stopped short. "However, I'm not sure that at the moment...I'm ready to repeat this kind of activity."

Kirk didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

"Don’t rush, Spock. This isn’t a question in which you need to follow the advice of Vulcan healers, you need to listen to your own heart.”

Spock nodded, said good-bye and went away, taking the chessboard with him. 

Jim squeezed his temples and moaned softly.

* * *

Admiral Kirk awoke someone's presence. With some difficulty opening his eyes, he blinked and tried to focus his vision.

At the very edge of his bed sat Spock.

"Spock?" Kirk sat up on his elbows, trying to make out the face of his friend in the half-darkness. He did not look worried. “Is everything alright?”

"Vulcans are not supposed to dream, but my self-control has not been sufficiently restored," Spock said, as if that explained something.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Kirk shot at random.

"Negative." His nightly guest shook his head. "I dreamed about you." He paused, then added: "And me."

“And we were involved in sexual activity?” the admiral guessed.

"Yes," Spock was nervous, but he was obviously struggling with himself. Well, so what to do with him now?

“Spock, I already said that there’s no need-“

"May I touch your body, Admi-...Jim?"

Kirk felt dizzy and, it seems, tears came to his eyes. Impossible...his damned impossible Vulcan. Contrary to all of Jim's plans, contrary to his fears and conjectures. As always. Just came at night and asked permission to touch him.

 "Of course, Spock. Of course.” Kirk threw back the blanket and was about to unbutton his pajama jacket, but Spock seized his arm and gently pushed it aside. One by one, he unbuttoned all the buttons, scrabbingly slipped his fingertips over his chest, and then put his hand to where Jim's heart was beating wildly, and froze, listening.

"Are you excited?" he asked thoughtfully, clearly counting the heart rate.

"Excited," Kirk agreed. “And aroused.”

"I must admit, I have a similar physiological reaction," Spock said, and bowed his head to the side in a birdlike way.

Jim's breath caught. He couldn’t dream of it, could he?

Spock seemed to have finally finished analyzing Jim’s heartbeat and moved his hand further, tenderly outlined the navel, momentarily pressed his large palm to his stomach, and hesitantly ran the tips of his long fingers under the elastic band of pajama trousers.

Jim moaned softly, and Spock's hand flinched fearfully. “Am I doing something wrong?”

"No, Spock, no." You do everything right. Jim threw back his head, dissolving in the forgotten warmth of Vulcan fingers. "Continue, please.”

Spock nodded slowly, picked up the cotton trousers, carefully pulled them from his hips and froze again, staring. Kirk's cheeks flushed, his pajama jacket crumpled around his elbows, revealing a broad chest, covered with thick dark-brown hairs and a soft white belly, on which a strong, dark pink dick had left a wet trace.

"Jim," breathed Spock. His eyes in the twilight seemed to be black tunnels, in the depths of which fires were burning. "Now I remember how beautiful you are."

"Spock." Kirk was about to tell his friend how desperately he missed him, but he did not have time. Spock's hand tightened around his cock, squeezed tightly, but gently, and the thumb ran weightlessly over the head, smearing the precome on it.

"Spock," Kirk breathed again, and thrust into the hot hand, unable to do anything with himself. He wanted it too much. It had been too long... The palm did not even flinch, it only tightened securely and so familiarly that his heart gave in and he couldn’t, he just couldn’t...

“ _Spock_ ,” he gasped again, and with a quiet and somewhat mournful sob, finished, his eyes falling shut. The palm stayed on him for a while, and then disappeared.

When Kirk came to his senses and opened his eyes, he found that his lover had disappeared with the palm of his hand. For a moment he was frightened that, having allowed himself to relax, made a mistake and frightened Spock off. But then he remembered how the flame burned in the back of his dark eyes, how the flawless Vulcan lost his breath when Spock whispered his name, and Jim calmed down.

They had no need to hurry. He could not expect everything from Spock all at once. He must be patient. Step by step.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Pali: Begin, start, commence.


End file.
